hidden chapter 1
by chanyeol pheonix
Summary: - Chanyeol seorang Agen? Baekhyun juga. Dan bagaimana jika pada akhirnya mereka bertemu seorang gadis dan kemudian sama sama mencintainya? Dan sayangnya mereka lengah dan musuh mereka akan menyerang balik dalam yang tersembunyi. /ChanBaek/BrotherShip/OC


Author : Im soo jung

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Jang Suhee (OC), Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Action, romance, little bit humor

Disclaimer : cerita ini milik author seutuhnya namun cast milik tuhan

Warming : Typo, AU, gaje, abal, dan sangat mempengaruhi pencernaan anda

Note :

Sorry banget kalo ceritanya jelek dan gaje, maaf #bungkuk. Author mungkin masih baru, tapi maklumilah saya yang masih belajar ini. Keke, oleh karena itu saya butuh review-nya ya.

_ Happy Reading _

Suhee mempercepat larinya saat matanya menatap hujan semakin deras. Tangannya sudah cukup lama menaungi kepalanya walau itu sama sekali percuma. Kakinya melambat saat ia melihat gerbang rumahnya sudah ada dihadapannya. Tangannya menggapai lengan gerbang kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan tergesa gesa.

Wajahnya basah dan ia sama sekali tidak mengira akan benar benar basah. Ia mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan dirinya. Ia menatap sebentar ke arah kamar mandinya, berpikir dua kali apakah ia harus mandi. Ia berpikir untuk ketiga kalinya bahwa kamar mandinya tidak memiliki pemanas air, itu memang menyebalkan karena pemanas harus rusak sebelum ia sempat memakainya. Jadi ia putuskan kalau tidak mandi sekali saja tidak akan apa apa.

Saat dimana ia ingin keluar, untuk membuat kopi didapur tentunya. Paling tidak ia harus menghangatkan dirinya dengan sesuatu. Namun pemikirannya membuat kopi sirna begitu saja saat ia baru sampai pada ruang yang ada didepan pintunya. Ia terkesima dan dirinya sebentar lagi akan bersiap siap untuk berteriak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Perempuan itu tanpa basa basi berteriak, hingga ia hampir membuat pemuda yang ada didepannya itu terjungkal kaget karena pekikannya yang sama sekali tidak merdu itu.

"Sttt!" Pemuda ia menaruh telunjuknya diujung bibirnya berharap perempuan itu akan mengerti, "Aku hanya disini hanya sebentar."

"Apa maksudmu hanya sebentar?!" Suhee tak mau menerima alasan apapun, sekarang ada seorang pemuda memakai jas hujan hitam dengan...

"SENJATA!" Suhee memekik kaget saat matanya menatap pistol ditangan pemuda itu yang sedang berusaha membuatnya diam dengan memberi isyarat, berbagai isyarat. "Kau membawa senjata!"

"HUAA! Siapa kau ini!"

"Sudah kubilang DIAM!" pemuda itu terpaksa membentak perempuan bermarga 'Jang' itu agar diam, sulit sekali membuat perempuan yang terlihat polos bisa diam. "Aku hanya disini sebentar! Aku janji."

Suhee tak mengatakan apapun, hanya diam. Pemilik mata bulat itu ingin kembali menyerukan kepanikannya, namun pemuda yang ada didepannya menyuruhnya agar kembali diam.

Siapa pemuda ini? Polisi? Penculik? Seorang tukang pizza yang dikejar kejar pembeli? Seorang penyanyi atau aktor yang dikejar kejar fans? Atau seorang pembunuh bayaran?!

Suhee hampir saja mau pingsan saat matanya menatap mata pemuda itu yang seperti ingin menjebaknya, tapi itu hanya pikirannya bukan yang sesungguhnya terlihat. Perempuan itu akhirnya mau diam, ia terduduk di samping meja tamu. Matanya menatap lekat pemuda itu, memelototinya. Kemudian tangannya memegang penyangga kayu meja makan, berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang sangat sangat terkejut atas apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

Pemuda itu menoleh pada Suhee untuk beberapa saat terakhir. Kemudian matanya teralih pada pintu, dan telinganya berusaha sebisa mungkin mendengarkan apa yang terjadi dibalik pintu.

"Baiklah, mereka sudah pergi."

Suhee kebingungan, terlihat dari cara ia mengerutkan keningnya. Kemudian tangannya menunjuk pemuda itu dengan mantap, "KAU!"

"Siapa kau! Beraninya masuk kedalam rumahku?! Kau tahu, aku penyandang sabuk hitam!" tentu saja itu bualan, belajar dari adiknya yang baru sabuk putih dirumah orang tuanya saja ia malas, apalagi mendalami sabuk hitam.

Sett!

Pemuda itu melayangkan tinjunya tepat didepan wajah Suhee, namun tak mengenainya. Tinju itu hampir saja akan mematahkan hidung anak perempuan itu. Suhee terdiam dari kegiatannya yang semula, mengoceh. Matanya berusaha fokus pada pemuda didepannya, namun kepalan lengan yang ada di depan wajahnya membuatnya sangat prustasi.

Ia menatap pemuda itu tak percaya, ia rasa ia harus tarik kembali kata katanya agar pemuda itu mau menyingkirkan kepalan tangannya dari depan wajahnya. Sungguh jika ia harus berakhir dengan hidung patah ia rasa akan oke oke saja, tapi menyandang malu pada orang yang didepannya ini, lebih baik ia lari saja.

"Penyandang sabuk hitam ya?" Pemuda itu terkekeh geli mengingat kembali apa yang di ucapkan Suhee, membuat Suhee terdiam malu. "Tidak apa, melindungi dirimu dengan cara itu juga bukan hal yang salah.."

Ukh! Payah. Suhee merasa sangat dipermalukan! Tentu saja ia malu, biar pemuda itu berkata 'tak apa' rasanya ada yang membungkus mukanya dengan plastik, dan ia ditertawakan begitu keras.

"Mukamu merah seperti udang yang habis dikukus!" Pemuda itu menertawakan Suhee keras sekali hingga perempuan itu ingin sekali memukulnya dengan sesuatu, walau itu sama sekali tidak bisa menyingkirkan rasa malunya. "Hahaha! Kau terlihat sangat lucu dengan wajah begitu!"

Suhee tidak mampu lagi menahannya agar tidak berteriak antusias, tentu saja pada pemuda yang sudah terlihat tak waras tertawanya itu.

"DIAM!" Suhee memekik dengan suaranya yang sungguh sungguh menggelegar itu, tidak melengking seperti sebelumnya. "Ha! Akhirnya kau bisa diam!"

Pemuda itu terdiam mematung menatap Suhee membuat Suhee terlihat konyol. Pemuda itu ingin tertawa lagi saat Suhee menatapnya gugup. Ia tidak ingin dapat teriakan melengking dari seorang perempuan yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Baik," Itu yang diucapkan pemuda itu selang beberapa saat setelah wajah merah Suhee menghilang. "Aku Byun Baekhyun."

"Huh! Aku Jang Suhee, kau bisa panggil aku Suhee,," Suhee berkata, namun matanya tak lepas memelototi Baekhyun yang sedang merasa sangat tak nyaman itu.

"Dan aku ChanYeol!" Seorang pemuda lagi, dengan suara bass nya yang keras dari balik lemari Suhee. Pemuda itu keluar dan membuat perempuan itu memekik lagi, tapi kali ini lebih pelan.

"KYAA! Siapa lagi kau ini!" Suhee hampir saja ingin melemparnya dengan vas bunga yang ada disampingnya, namun tertahan. "Kalian ini siapa!"

"Kami FBI," Chanyeol berkata sambil tersenyum, lebar sekali. "Kau kenal orang ini?!"

Chanyeol tanpa basa basi menunjukkan sebuah data beserta sebuah foto pada Suhee, membuat Suhee memincingkan matanya. "FBI?"

"Eoh, kami hanya bersembunyi."

"Ya, tadi ada yang melihat penyamaran kami secara langsung, jadi saat tak sengaja Chanyeol bersender pada pintu, pintu ini sama sekali tak terkunci. Kupikir tak apa karena kami hanya menumpang sebentar," Baekhyun menambah.

"Menumpang sebentar?! Kalau begitu kalian bisa keluar sekarang kan?!" Suhee terdengar memaksa.

"Bukan begitu, kau harus jawab dulu," Chanyeol mengintrupsi melirik kearah kertas yang dipegangnya, "paling tidak setelah itu kami akan pergi."

"Aku tidak mau percaya semua itu?!" Suhee menatap keduanya sinis untuk beberapa lama, "tapi.."

"Tapi?" Chanyeol membeo mengikuti bibir Suhee, "Tapi apa?"

"Baiklah, harus kulakukan karena aku warga yang baik," Suhee bergumam pelan kemudian merebut data pada tangan Chanyeol, "Ini bukannya..."

Chanyeol menunggu jawaban kemudian memperhatikan yeoja yang tadinya akan bicara itu. Yeoja itu terdiam beberapa saat kemudian berbicara, "kalian akan menemukan rumahnya setelah lurus, kalian harus berbelok ke kiri ketika melihat perempatan. Nah setelah beberapa meter dari sana ada gang, pilih gang yang kanan. Gang kanan agak kecil, namun setelah kalian dapat melihat sebuah pencahayaan dari toko ramen satu satunya disana kalian tinggal belok kiri, kalian akan masuk kejalan yang lebih besar dan lebih memiliki banyak rumah. Kalian akan tahu setelah melihat rumah yang lebih besar. Tapi bukan itu rumahnya. Rumahnya harusnya berada pada kelokan pertama disamping rumah paling besar. Disana jika kalian melihat satu rumah kalian harus kembali belok kebelokan paling ujung, kekanan lagi. Setelah itu kalian akan melihat sebuah jalan besar dan kalian akan melihat sederetan rumah besar, yang bercat abu abu dan berpagar putih dengan pohon akasia merah. Itu rumahnya."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkesima, segigih itukah anak ini memberitahukan alamat yang sangat panjang. Mereka sama sekali tak menyimpan memori itu kedalam kepala mereka. Mereka hanya melotot melihat begitu banyak kata yang keluar dan semua memantul ketika hendak masuk ketelinga mereka.

"Ahhh," Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara setelah Suhee cukup mengambil napas, "sangat panjang ya."

"Kami tidak paham," Baekhyun berkata mengetuk keningnya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya, "bisa kau ulangi?"

"Bi..." Suhee menghentikan kalimatnya setelah ia mendengar Chanyeol berbicara lagi.

"Kau harus tunjukan jalannya kalau begitu," Chanyeol membungkuk menyeimbangkan tingginya dengan tinggi Suhee yang bertolak belakang. "Hanya itu caranya."

"Apa?!" Suhee memekik kembali tapi kali ini lebih tenang tidak seperti sebelumnya, "tetangga sebelah juga tahu rumah orang itu! Kenapa kau tidak culik saja mereka sekalian!"

"Hei hei!" Baekhyun menenangkan, "buat apa menuju tetangga sebelahmu itu jika kami sudah punya informan sepertimu."

"Hah?!"

"Ayo berangkat!" Chanyeol bersemangat kemudian menggeret Suhee menjauh dari rumahnya. "Pasti menyenangkan!"

Suhee bergetar hebat, dalam hatinya ia menyumpah. Sungguh sungguh kelewatan orang yang ada didepannya ini, kalau saja ia punya keahlian untuk menendang wajah orang pasti ia sudah lakukan pada orang yang sedang menarik tangannya dengan paksa.

Mereka benar benar gaduh sampai sampai 3 orang remaja keluar dari jendela kamarnya hendak marah marah. Namun terhenti saat ia melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Huah! Itu pacarmu Suhee-ya?!" Seorang remaja berseru membuat Suhee menggeleng keras, pacar seperti Chanyeol?! Bisa gila ia nanti.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya. Baekhyun menoleh pada remaja itu membuat salah satu remaja berteriak. "Boleh aku minta nomor telepon kalian?!"

Baekhyun hampir melepas tawanya setelah itu. Mendengar teriakan perempuan yang sepertinya tidak pernah melihat lelaki tampan. Namun ia menghiraukannya dan berjalan cepat menyusul Chanyeol.

"Jadi belok mana?" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya setelah melihat kedai ramen dan menoleh pada Suhee.

"Ingatanmu itu benar benar jelek," Suhee bergumam keras, "kiri!"

Mereka berputar putar cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya Suhee menunjuk sebuah rumah abu abu. Sebuah pohon akasia hampir tumbang di sebelahnya, mungkin karena badai minggu lalu. Tapi sungguh, rumah itu sama sekali tidak mirip rumah yang ditinggali banyak orang.

"Baik terima kasih!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menunduk membuat perempuan itu kaget dan tersentak. "Kau boleh pergi."

"Hah, baguslah.." Suhee bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dan berbalik. Namun selang beberapa detik ia kembali memutar dirinya, hendak mempertanyakan satu hal lagi pada dua orang itu. "Ja.."

Suhee terdiam. Pandangan didepannya kosong, tidak ada siapapun. Kemudian matanya menatap kekanan dan kekiri liar. "Wah wah. Cepat sekali jalannya dua orang itu."

"Dimana Kai?" Chanyeol bergumam pada Baekhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya dibalik pintu kantor.

"Tundukan kepala-mu bodoh!" Baekhyun berseru pelan, "kau akan membuat kita ketahuan!"

"Aku sudah menunduk!" Chanyeol protes dan berusaha menunduk lebih kebawah lagi, "sudah benar benar dan sangat menunduk!"

"Lupakan! " Baekhyun hampir memerah entah karena apa, "kemana dua anak itu?!"

Chanyeol mengintrupsi Baekhyun dengan tangannya menyuruh orang itu agar segera mengikutinya. Ia berbisik sesuatu setelah dirinya berusaha terlihat pendek dibalik sofa.

"Ambil data itu!" Chanyeol menunjuk kearah kamar, "aku akan cari orang bernama Suho ini."

"Tidak perlu!" Baekhyun berseru tertahan namun Chanyeol hampir tak mendengarnya. "Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menoleh saat ia mendengar namanya diserukan. Ia menoleh kepada Baekhyun menunggu kata kata yang keluar.

"Kita hanya perlukan data itu," Baekhyun berbisik, "biar Tao yang urusi orang itu, informasi itu jauh lebih penting!"

"Bodoh!" Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri dengan malas, "aku kesini sama sekali tidak berniat mengambil data itu atau informasi itu!"

Baekhyun terdiam, kemudian tatapannya pada Chanyeol melembut. Ia sendiri sama sekali tidak berniat mengambil data itu, namun itu tuntutan pemimpinnya. "Yeolie, jangan begitu."

Chanyeol menoleh saat Baekhyun kembali memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. "Aku sudah muak hyung. Orang orang ini selalu mencoba membunuh dan merampas. Aku muak saat mengingat bagaimana orang orang ini membunuh Chen."

Baekhyun terdiam - lagi - dengan hening menenggelamkan mereka. Saat anak itu memanggil nama Chanyeol lagi, anak itu sama sekali tak mendengarnya. "Sial!"

Lelaki itu tahu kalau Chanyeol sangat marah, apalagi setelah kematian Chen bulan lalu. Bukan karena Chanyeol dekat dengan Chen, namun reaksi Minseok yang membuatnya marah pada orang orang ini. Minseok tak punya keluarga lagi selain Chen, dan walaupun lelaki itu sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol. Mana mungkin ia harus bergantung pada Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol yang marah. Ia tak bisa terima begitu saja, memang Minseok selalu diam. Namun lelaki itu berubah drastis.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berseru lagi, namun sosok Chanyeol telah menghilang. "Sial!"

Chanyeol masuk kesebuah ruangan. Mengendap endap melalui celah pintu yang terbuka. Kosong. Ruangan yang sepertinya benar benar ditinggalkan. Namun matanya menatap sebuah cahaya bergerak rendah, itu ponsel! Ia yakin, orang lain pasti meninggalkannya.

Ada sesuatu yang bergerak, ia tahu. Tangannya menyambar senjata disakunya perlahan. Ia berbalik dan matanya melihat sebuah pisau menghujam menuju kearahnya, tidak akan semudah itu. Anak itu berhasil lolos, walau masih menggores bajunya.

Ia menoleh pada orang itu, kegelapan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Chanyeol hampir tak melihat apapun, walau matanya masih bisa menangkap tubuh seseorang yang bergerak cepat dihadapannya itu.

Chanyeol tak bergeming, ia meraba raba udara. Tangannya mencapai dinding, dan ia menemukan saklarnya.

"Bodoh," Pendengaran Chanyeol teralih oleh kata kata itu, walau sesudahnya hening. Sebuah gerakan melaju kearahnya, pergerakan cepat yang hendak menujunya. "Mati kau!"

Chanyeol bersender pada dinding saat sebuah pisau hendak menghujamnya, tangannya menahan pisau tersebut. Ia meringgis, tak ubahnya juga mengeluarkan sebuah desahan sakit.

Chanyeol membalik saklar. Matanya berusaha menyesuaikan kembali apa yang ia lihat dalam cahaya.

Chanyeol merampas pisau itu, membuangnya kasar. Tangannya mengepal, hendak meninju orang yang ada didepannya. Namun sebelum itu ia mendorong leher orang itu dengan lengannya, mendorongnya hingga lelaki itu terjebak didinding.

Tangan Chanyeol menggapai sesuatu yang tadi terjatuh, dan gawatnya senjatanya sangat jauh dari jangkauannya. Ia mengupat, ia tatap lelaki itu lekat.

"Kau," lelaki itu hampir tersedak karena mencoba berkata kata, dorongan chanyeol ketembok sangat kuat. Anak itu hampir membuatnya mati tercekit, "Kau bodoh."

"Apa maksudmu!" Chanyeol berdesis hendak menyebut nama lelaki ini, Suho.

"Kau bodoh!" Orang bernicikname Suho itu mengambil senjatanya disakunya, menendang Chanyeol dipelipisnya membuat Chanyeol terpental jauh. "Uhuh, kau bodoh. Park Chanyeol, agen 6. Misimu payah!"

"Kau yang bodoh!" Chanyeol meraih senjata yang pada awalnya tak sengaja terjatuh dari genggamannya, kemudian mengambil posisi siaga. "Diam!"

Orang itu -Suho- tergelak sementara matanya masih tetap menatap kearah Chanyeol sebal, "Tugasmu yang sebenarnya apa Park Chanyeol?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol terkesima menatap gelak tawa Suho, "Apa yang kau maksud ini Suho?!"

"Partner bodohmu itu juga sama bodohnya denganmu!" Sohu melirik kearah pintu, dan disana mereka bisa melihat seseorang mencengkeram leher Baekhyun erat. "Kalian benar benar FBI heh?"

"Lepaskan dia!"

"Sebodoh apa aku Agen 6, sebodoh apa hingga aku berani melepaskan kawanmu dan membiarkanku mati?!" Suho berseru marah membiarkan Chanyeol bicara setelah itu, menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tidak," Chanyeol turun dari posisi siaganya, menjatuhkan senjatanya kelantai dan menendangnya kearah Suho, "aku tidak sejahat kau."

"Benar," Suho menarik pelatuknya dan menembakkan pelurunya kearah Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun memekik.

"TIDAK!"

DOR!

Suhee terkejut, ia menoleh kearah rumah yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ia menatap cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia berbalik, berjalan menuju rumah itu. Hening menyelimutinya, entah kenapa itu malah membuatnya semakin khawatir.

Ia mengubah kecepatannya. Menbentuk langkah pelan itu menjadi lari yang terlalu tergesa gesa.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut campur?" Suhee bertanya pada dirinya sendiri namun kemudian ia menggeleng, ia yakin dirinya harus menolong.

_._

Chanyeol ambruk, wajahnya menunduk dan tubuhnya hampir tak kuat menopang dirinya lagi. Matanya tertutup, air mukanya tak mengekspresikan apapun. Ia terdiam masih dalam posisi terduduknya, diam untuk sepersekian detik setelahnya.

"Kurang ajar,"

Suho mendelik, ia terkecoh oleh suara bass itu. Namun ia masih tetap siaga. Mata Chanyeol menatapnya sinis, membuatnya nampak muak dan mengambil posisinya dalam dalam.

Prangg!

Semua menoleh, dan disaat itu Baekhyun bergerak. Berusaha menendang wajah sang penjahat tepat dibagian hidung (mungkin mematahkan hidung adalah keahliannya). Ia mencuri sebuah pistol dan menembakkannya kearah pemilik tangan yang masih mencoba menahan tubuhnya agar tidak kabur.

Dor!

Orang itu terjatuh beberapa detik setelahnya. Baekhyun merubah posisinya, berhadapan pada Suho. Orang itu sungguh membuat kesal.

Suho tersenyum licik. Ia memandang kesekitarnya, dan ia baru tahu kalau ia hanya bersama Baekhyun sekarang. Tunggu! Dimana Chanyeol?!

PRANG!

Ketika vas itu menghantam kepala Suho seketika itu juga Suho terhuyung. Baekhyun dengan cepat menembak lengan Suho dan membuat lelaki itu menjatuhkan pistol.

Chanyeol dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Suho kemudian menendang pistol lelaki itu jauh jauh. Sebuah borgol kemudian menyekap tangan Suho, membuat lelaki itu hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kalian," Soohe datang dengan segala keterlambatannya, "kukira aku bisa membantu."

"Terima kasih," Chanyeol tersenyum, membuat perempuan itu tersentak.

"Un.. Untuk apa?"

"Karena telah menjatuhkan piringan porselen itu," Chanyeol tertawa sembari mengumbar senyumnya, sungguh aneh. "Paling tidak itu sudah cukup membantu."

"Aku hanya tak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah piringan porselen dan itu sudah membantu?"

"Ya," Baekhyun yang menjawab, "walaupun itu sebenarnya agak aneh. Omong omong itu sudah cukup membuat lelaki itu lengah."

"Ehehehe," Suhee tertawa, cukup aneh..

"Ah.. Chanyeol-ah!" Baekhyun teringat, dan tubuhnya berjalan reflek mendekati Chanyeol, "kau baik baik saja Yeollie?!"

"Ne," Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian menunjukkan luka di kiri perutnya. "Hanya mematahkan tulang rusukku."

"Ah.." Baekhyun menghela. "Syukurlah."

_Hidden_

Suhee tak mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Sejak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbicara tadi sambil petugas mengobati luka Chanyeol. Ia hanya diam kemudian mengedarkan pandangan kesegala penjuru ruangan, menatap apa apa saja yang dapat ia temukan.

Dan disana, cahaya kotak yang bergerak mati hidup. Suhee yakin itu sebuah ponsel, dan semakin yakin saat ponsel itu mengeluarkan suara.

"Ponsel itu," Baekhyun melirik kearah benda yang Suhee tatap. Getar ponsel tak berhenti dengan suara yang kemudian mengisi ketegangan. Tak ada yang mengangkatnya, tak ada yang mau jadi relawan.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya kemudian melepas tautan petugas yang tengah fokus mengobati luka ditangannya. Ia berjalan menatap ponsel yang sedari pertama ia dapati.

Chanyeol mengangkat telepon itu dan suara dering itu hilang digantikan dengan wajah Chanyeol yang semakin serius.

Chanyeol tak berniat untuk menjawab telepon tersebut, menunggu yang disebrang memulai percakapan.

"_Temanmu ini bernama Kai? Sepertinya ia mendapat masalah disini."_

Suara itu terdengar jelas. Jantung Chanyeol berdetak kencang, hampir lepas dari tempatnya.

_"Kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang?"_

Chanyeol tak lagi menjawab namun ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Dimana kau?"

_"Hah, sebuah pistol dikepalanya, dan jika kau tidak datang dalam waktu 30 menit ku jaminkan kau akan melihat kepala lelaki ini bolong."_

_"Tut... Tut.. Tut.."_

Sebuah pesan masuk dari ponsel itu dan disana tertera sebuah alamat, alamat yang membuat Chanyeol yakin akan sesuatu.

"Semuanya! Pergi ke apartemen OC!"

Semuanya bergerak menuruti. Chanyeol membanting ponsel tersebut.

"Do Kyungsoo sialan!"

_TBC_


End file.
